baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Van Gogh
Baby-einstein-baby-van-gogh-dvd.jpg Baby Van Gogh is the fifth Baby Einstein Movie. It was Released on August 19, 2000 and released again in October 30, 2004 and released in September 6, 2008 for the 10th anniversary. Trivia * On the cover where he has a bandaid around his ear is a reference to real life when Vincent Van Goat cut off his ear. Characters * Vincent Van Goat * Gumbo The Duck * Bonkers The Turtle * Sunny The Rabbit * Bach The Rabbit * Benny The Butterfly (2000-2003) * Vivian Van Goat * Morris The Red Moose * Misty The Blue Mouse * Max The Sheep (After In The End Credits) * Bard The Dragon * Mozart The Koala * Beethoven The Giraffe * Issac The Lion (With The Rainbow Mane) * Neptune The Turtle * Oinky The Pig * Monet The Zebra Segments * Vincent Van Goat And Bard The Dragon Blows The Whistle (2008 Only) * Two Cacti To The Mexican Dance * Opening Titles * Vincent Van Goat Is Covered Paint Put On V. On The Palette * Colors Overture * Yellow * Gumbo The Duck Plays The Sunflower Field But Those Bees Is Singing & Gumbo The Duck Is Scared & Walks Away * Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field While Vincent Dances, Yellow objects, Vincent Finished & Walks Away * Sierra Clark Eats A Lemon And Says Yellow * Bard The Dragon Hums And Says "Huh?" Looks A Sunflower Bard Sniffing, Gasping & Sneezing. Crashing Bard Grunts * Bugs Finger Puppets (As Replaced By Bugs in 2004) * Car Shape Sorter * Bonkers The Frog Throws A Ball And Bonkers Runs Way While Vincent Van Goat Pops The Balloon Vincent Van Goat Walks Away * Green * Bonkers The Frog Chills A Pond * Vincent Van Goat Paints A Forest, Green objects, Vincent Is Finished & Vincent Walks Away * Brad Boller Says Green And Stack Of Blocks * Neptune The Turtle Is Fishing, Straining & Falls Into The Water Neptune The Turtle Groaning * Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) * Jack In The Box * Sunny The Rabbit Magic Show Her Sister Bach The Rabbit * Orange * Sunny The Rabbit Playing The Leaves * Vincent Van Goat Dancing Paint A Sunflowers, Orange Objects, Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away * Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark And Brad Boller Say Orange * Beethoven The Giraffe Plays The Drum Bach The Rabbit Dance Into Music Beethoven The Giraffe Is Finished They Bach The Rabbit Cheers And Beethoven The Giraffe Walks Away * Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) * Car Slide * Vincent Van Goat Sniffs While Vivian Van Goat Vincent Gasps & Says Oh La La, Picks The Flower, And Gives A Flower * Purple * Vivian Van Goat Goes Bowling * Vincent Van Goat Paints A Tree Blossom, Purple Objects, Vincent And Still Painting, Vincent Van Goat Finished They Applauded & Walks Away While His Gumbo The Duck Quacks Grass * Aspen Clark Picks A Flower And Says Purple * Isaac The Lion Footsteps Approaching & Exhales Looking That Purple Flower Isaac Says "Hum?" Purple Flower Drooping Isaac Grunts, Moans, Gasps & Runs Away Toys Shuffing Isaac Gets A Watering Can Poor On The Watered. Isaac Grunting And Sighs The Purple Flower Grows Up Isaac Says "Huh?" He Laughs, Sniffs And Says "Ah!" Flower Picks Up Out The Grass Isaac Walks Away * Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) * Red Train * Morris The Moose And Flies A Superhero Moose * Red * Morris The Moose And Leaps Across The Room * Vincent Van Goat Dancing, Red Objects, Vincent Van Goat Paints The Boat Tune Off Clicks The Light While Gumbo The Duck Laughs And Walks Away * Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood * Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) * Blue Train * Misty The Mouse Sees A Color Blue * Blue * Misty The Mouse And Mozart The Koala Drinking A Bowl * Vincent Van Goat Paints A Stars, Blue Objects, Vincent Finished He Walks Away * Vincent Van Goat, Gumbo The Duck, Bonkers The Frog, Neptune The Turtle, Bard The Dragon, Beethoven The Giraffe, Bach The Rabbit, Max The Sheep, Oinky The Pig, Monet The Zebra, Vivian Van Goat, Moris The Red Moose, Mozart The Koala And Misty The Blue Mouse Rides On The Train Isaac The Lion Catches The Train And Isaac Hops In The Red Caboose * Finale * Credits * Bonkers The Frog, Morris The Moose, Gumbo The Duck, Vivian Van Goat, Max The Sheep, Oinky The Pig, Sunny The Rabbit, Misty The Mouse, Beethoven The Giraffe, Mozart The Koala, Neptune The Turtle, Monet The Purple Zebra And Issac The Lion Bow Their Heads * Vincent Van Goat And Bard The Dragon Bow Their Heads & Walks Away Their Existed (2008 Only) Deleted Scenes * That Art Museum * Happy Birthday! Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2004 Category:2008